ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-27186083-20181223120416/@comment-36686461-20181224091512
well, most of the toku villians will be splitted into five types - forgettable ones with basically nothing to remember - memorable ones that has a very specific motives, was once a human with pure heart but because of an event, was turned into a bad guy and then mess up things just to prove something they believe or simply want people to face the similar situatuons - the kind that just want to satisfy his own self or prove that he is right about things, with actions only to embrace that - my favorite, extremely manipulative, with no motive, just want to create chaos or reach something he want to, but he can't, so he create chaos for someone to reach it for him, doesn't even care about what is right or wrong, and create despair base solely on his very own favor, and he does things without even care about the consequences, with nothing can change him, like he doesn't even have weakpoints, and this kind can reach, the thing that most director strive for, and that is true destruction, both mentally and physically - finally, the ones that has unlimited power, done his work thorougly, a memorable one with unparalel power, can only be defeated by a " logically" miracle out of the 5 types, the number 4 surely is the hardest to deal with sometimes in toku movies, the character just have forceful developments in order to deal with villians, with forceful reactions, with nothing to pay off, however, real life doesn't work that way, as you have to sacrifice something in order to gain something, in that aspect then well, in this franchise we have tiga's the final oddyssey and geed's movie, connect the wish was handled pretty good, even with a limited runtime. and i really hope this r/b movies can satisfy us on that aspect ultra movies, the villains mostly are the kinds of 1 or 2, i will not mention other franchises as although i have seen most of the those, even its very own series, to the end, i don't even know what that character who is considered villians are blaffing about, only a few of them can satisfy me, but just to a certain degree like with series r/b, we have cereza with number 3 and saki with number 2, both are memorable with their motives and action, the attitude of regardless, and specifically, saki with her hurtful heart and her revelation toward the means of power of bonds (siblings) itself, reugosyte is number 5, although is less inpress than the other 2, serve the plot well maybe this time we can see number 4 with the tregear, through the trailer vol 1, i guess he will be that kind most of the movies are driven through two things, the main antagonist and the emotions of the protagonists, we have seen how R/B works with its characters feelings and emotions so hopefully we will get a memorable antagonist to drive the plot to its climax natually, thoroughly and thoughtfully maybe i'm being too greedy, but seeing orb movie was like a joke to me, and geed, although is a good movie, has a very forgettable main villian, and that ultimate final was like a monk in 31st century, wore a glowing suit with electirc lines on it, kept swinging his electric guitar,whether it hitted or not. this movie has very good designs, from groob, with striking points that grab my heart when i saw his picture in tokyo comic con and trailer vol 1, to tregear, with ferocius feelings add to his looks, and grigio, although not as impress as the other 2, but still good enough. it just need a good storylines and a villian, in this case, tregear, to drive it efficiently